Zenshō Socialism
Zenshō Socialism (Gao-Indralan: 禪乘社會主義 Zenshō Shakaishugi, Chánchéng Shèhuìzhǔyì, Seonseung Sahoejuui) is a political ideology that originated in Indrala in the 29th century, that combines principles of Zenshō Daenism, Communism, and Gao-Showa Nationalism. Zenshō Socialists have called for state provision of the Daenic requisites of food, shelter, clothing and medicine, for the abolition or amelioration of class distinctions, for campaigns for morality based on Daenic traditions, for workers and peasants to overcome the love of property, and for military struggle against what they perceive as Western Imperialism. Politically, the Zenshō Socialist ideal is a state of monks, peasants and workers, under a centralized and communal state structure. History Origins Although Zenshō Socialism as such is a fairly new political movement, it has its roots in the 23rd century leftist movement of Kaoism, also known as socialism with Daenic characteristics. It differs from that ideology in respect to the position on military. Kaoism is a pacifistic and non-violent ideology, while Zenshō Socialism is very militaristic. 29th Century Indrala The first political manifestation of Zenshō Socialism was in Indrala, at the begining of the 29th century. At that time, because of the influence of Hulstria over Indralan politics, and because of the rise of Gao-Showa nationalism throughout Dovani, anti-Western sentiment was very strong. Because of the religious dualism of Indrala, split between Qamido and Daenism, the adherents of the former became largely affiliated with the local Liberal regime. In reaction, the writings of several Daenic leaders led to the development of the new Zenshō Socialist ideology, in opposition to Indralan liberalism, its membership in the Seleyan Union, and close ties with Hulstria. The first Zenshō Socialist party, the Indralan Gekokujō, managed to gain political power by the means of the world's first Zenshō Revolution, which overthrew President Hortál and established the Enlightened People's Republic of Indrala. Later Zenshō Socialist movements would take Gekokujō Indrala as their primary source of inspiration. The militarism and nationalism of Zenshō Socialist Indrala were the main causes of the Hanzen Conflict, where the Indralan military forcefully annexed the independent state of Hanzen. This conflict created strong tensions with the main colonial powers in Dovani, as they saw Indrala's actions and rhetoric as a threat to their colonial possessions. Hulstria After the fall of the Gekokujō regime, Zenshō Socialism became associated with Gao-Showa nationalist movements in Gao-Soto. These movements did not have a single ideological orientation, however, and Zenshō Socialism was just one of the ideological positions adopted by Gao-Showa nationalists in Hulstria. 30th century Sekowo At the start of the next century Zenshō Socialism became a movement strongly associated with Gao-Showa nationalism in Sekowo. Due to a number of factors, such as the loss of Sekowo's colonies, the corruption and instability of the Second Commonwealth of Sekowo, the perceived inability of the Commonwealth to deal with national issues, and the demographic increase of the number of Gao-Showa nationals in Sekowo, Gao-Showan radical nationalism became an important political force. This eventually led to the creation of the Second Sekowan Empire. Zenshō Socialism, although not the official ideology of the Empire, was an important movement in its politics, as illustrated by the Sekowan Taisei Gekokujō. Drania At the same time, the two attempts to have Drania join the Second Sekowan Empire were done by Zenshō Socialist parties, the Gao-Syowa Minjogjuui and the Gao-Syowa Jegug-ui Hyeogmyeong Jeonseon. The latter temporarily succeeded in doing so, during the Dranian Zenshō Revolution, and the Holy Kingdom of Deulatoji (later the Enlightened People's Republic of Deulatoji) was the second Zenshō Socialist state in history. For this reason, even after the destruction of the Second Sekowan Empire, Drania remained a Zenshō Socialist state. 31st century Indrala The year 3000 brought the rebirth of Zenshō Socialism in its homeland, with the creation of the Kyowakai party. The party split into an anarchist faction and an orthodox faction, and was thus unable to turn Indrala into a Zenshō Socialist state once more. The Zenshō Socialist parties were, nevertheless, responsible for the escalation of tensions stemming from Indrala's diarchy, and the Indralan Socialist Party was the main actor behind the overthrow of the Xinhan Dynasty and the (temporary) reunification of Indrala. 34th century Indrala Although adherence to Zenshō Daenism declined significantly in the past centuries, the Blue Lotus Society, a Zenshō Socialist secret society, founded around the time of the previous Zenshō Socialist rebellion, launched the Blue Lotus Rebellion in 3327, which managed to win significant public support and eventually led to the fall of the Xinhan Dynasty and the creation of the Mingzhi Dynasty and the Southern Hemisphere War. Hulstria Zenshō Socialism was a major movement behind the recreation of the Empire of Gao-Soto in 3388. 37th century Dankuk Zenshō Socialism once again emerged as a major ideology in Dankuk as a reaction against the Kyodae dictatorship and the strong influence of Indrala in Dankukin politics. After numerous and violent Zenshō Socialist protests, the Hageugsang faction managed to oust the Kyodae government, creating the Enlightened People's Republic of Dankuk. The regime was however shortlived, as Indrala immediately declared war on the new government, and after the Kyo-Indralan Revolutionary War of 3688-3696, the Enlightened People's Republic was overthrown, replaced with the Great Kyo Empire. Beliefs Varieties wip Orthodox People's Enlightened Republic of Indrala, Dranian Seung Revolution, Holy Kingdom of Deulatoji, People's Enlightened Republic of Deulatoji Anarchist Chaos Faction Clerical Indralan Socialist Party, Monastic State of Indrala, Blue Lotus Rebellion, Mingzhi Dynasty National Bolshevik National Bolshevik Uprising Vanguard Vanguard Uprising Category:Political Philosophy Category:Political ideologies Category:Dovani Category:History Category:Indrala Category:Greater Hulstria Category:Sekowo Category:Dranland Category:History of Dovani